12 April
by 30th AssassinTarget.Ameru
Summary: Tingkatan kasus : A; Jenis kasus : Pembunuhan; Tanggal kejadian : 29 Maret 20xx; Tersangka : Seijuuro Akashi; Keterangan : Membunuh pewaris keluarga Haizaki, Shougo Haizaki, atas alibi persaingan bisnis./ [AkaFuri/Twoshot]/ #HappyReading!
1. Chapter 1

—_**05 April 20xx—**_

Furihata berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Lampu-lampu yang menerangi lorong hanya diam membisu, berkedip pelan seiring langkah tegap Furihata. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, selain Furihata. Sendiri. Serta udara dan keheningan yang melayang pelan di sekitarnya.

Tanpa memedulikan dinginnya udara malam yang menusuk, ia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah pulang ke rumah, menikmati hangatnya kasur dan berbaring di dalamnya. Padahal ia tidak ada _shift_. Mungkin inilah mengapa atasannya menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang tadi sore.

Kejadiannya masih jelas tercetak dalam benak Furihata. Ia sedang bersantai di kantin kantor, ketika atasannya, yang sudah ia kenal sejak ia mengenyam bangku SMA, melambaikan tangan padanya dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Ketika itulah atasannya itu berkata padanya untuk tidak pulang dulu.

Hembusan angin kemudian yang menyadarkan lamunan Furihata. Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu atasannya. Di sana tertulis, dengan papan kayu berpelitur dan tulisannya dibuat dengan tinta keemasan.

_Kepala Kepolisian Tokyo Utara_

_Aomine Daiki_

Menelan ludah sejenak, ia mengetuk pintu. Mendapat jawaban, perlahan Furihata membuka pintu. Ia bisa melihat sosok atasannya tengah duduk santai di balik meja kerjanya. Menyeruput kopi—yang nampaknya sudah nyaris dingin—seraya memandang lurus Furihata.

"Kau sudah datang, Furihata. Duduklah."

Perintah pelan keluar. Furihata duduk di bangku berhadapan dengan Aomine. Pria _tan_ itu sejenak memandang cangkir kopinya—berpikir—sebelum beralih kembali pada Furihata.

"Kasus." Katanya seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas pada Furihata.

Furihata ingin mengeluh, namun ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Dengan enggan ia ambil kertas dari genggaman Aomine. Sang atasan menunggu. Furihata masih enggan memandangi kertas itu, masih terpaku pada mata Aomine. Seakan mengerti, Aomine kembali membuka mulut.

"Besok kau akan menginterograsi terdakwa dalam kertas itu. Besok, jam sebelas. Dan selama penahanannya di sini, kau yang akan mengurusnya."

Masih memandangi Aomine, meminta penjelasan lebih.

Aomine menaut alis, "Aku memilihmu karena aku tahu kau cocok dengannya. Kalau aku yang melakukannya, atau yang lain, malah akan terjadi kekacauan."

Tenggorokannya tercekat, se-mengerikankah orang yang ia tanyai besok?

"Lebih baik kau lihat saja."

Perlahan, bola mata kecilnya bergulir, beralih pada kertas. Seketika Furihata merasakan batu dalam tenggorokannya.

.

.

_Tingkatan kasus : A_

_Jenis kasus : Pembunuhan_

_Tanggal kejadian : 29 Maret 20xx_

_Tersangka : Seijuuro Akashi_

_Keterangan : Membunuh pewaris keluarga Haizaki, Shougo Haizaki, atas alibi persaingan bisnis._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>12 April<strong>

**Genre : Angst/Friendship (Romance sesuai asumsi **_**reader**_**-sama)**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : AkashixFurihata**

**Setting : AU, TYL!Verse, Police!Furihata, Akashi as murderer**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , Yandere!Akashi, angst ga ngena, **_**death character**_**, alur kecepetan, gagal paham, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Amelia MereGod'Schonovfizch**

**.**

_Besok kau akan menginterograsi terdakwa dalam kertas itu._

.

Malam semakin larut. Semakin dalam juga Furihata tenggelam oleh ribuan tanya yang membuncah dalam kepalanya. Sementara Aomine masih terdiam, menautkan tangannya serta menyangga dagunya pada tangannya.

"Apa—"

"Tentu kau masih ingat Akashi, kapten Rakuzan dan mantan kapten_ Kiseki no Sedai_ kami, " Terang Aomine, dibalas anggukan pelan Furihata, "Ya, memang ada yang aneh dengannya beberapa bulan ini, sejak pertemuan kami yang terakhir saat pesta tahun baru. Ia lebih… murung, diam, dan auranya lebih gelap dari dia yang biasa, " Dibarengi dengan helaan napas lelah, Aomine bangkit dari kursinya, berbalik memunggungi Furihata.

"Awalnya itu hanya kecurigaanku saja. Tapi sejak mendengar dari Murasakibara dan Tetsu, aku yakin ada yang salah dengannya. Ia juga terlalu menjaga jarak dari Haizaki, dan pandangannya mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghabisi Haizaki. Dan, itu memang terjadi, " Bulan nampak cerah di langit Tokyo.

"Persaingan bisnis memang selalu dapat menggelapkan mata siapa saja. _Akashi Corporation _kalah saing cukup jauh dengan _Haizaki Company_ dua bulan terakhir. Dan puncaknya adalah, ya, akhir Maret, waktu tengah malam, " Jelas Aomine panjang lebar. Dari nada bicaranya, terdengar ia tengah menahan emosi. Lagi-lagi ia membuang napasnya, gusar.

"Dokter jiwa bilang mentalnya memang agak sedikit terguncang akibat itu, " Aomine berbalik pada Furihata, rautnya terbenam bayangan malam, "Aku tahu kau cukup bisa diandalkan, Furihata. Bicara baik-baik dengannya, dengan begitu titik terang akan muncul…"

Furihata mengangguk dalam diam. Pemikirannya bahwa hidup itu kejam memang benar. Bahkan untuk orang seukuran Akashi, yang perawakannya tenang dan berjiwa pemimpin, juga dapat hancur karenanya. Hidup memang pintar membuat siapa saja jatuh dalam jurang dosa.

"Santai saja, aku yakin kau bisa, " Aomine mengulum senyum tipis, "Pulanglah, kau pasti lelah. Persiapkan dirimu untuk besok."

"_Shift_ lagi, Aomine-san?"

Furihata melihat anggukan kepala dari sang atasan.

"Kalau begitu… aku pulang dulu, selamat malam." Furihata bangkit, berbalik, lalu menutup pintu. Aomine masih diam, memandangi pintu yang tidak akan terbuka dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>06 April 20xx—<strong>_

Jam sebelas.

Furihata diam mematung di depan sebuah pintu besi. Pintu itu cukup tua, cukup tua hingga terlihat jelas karatan serta lapuk dalam pintu besi itu. Di balik pintu itu, tersangka yang akan ia interogasi menunggu. Membayangkannya membuat Furihata menelan ludah. Dahulu, ia boleh saja tunduk pada Akashi, tapi sekarang jabatan sudah membedakan. Terlebih lagi Akashi sudah dijatuhi sebagai tersangka, bukan halangan bagi Furihata untuk mengangkat kepala dan menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Setelah berhasil memupuk keberanian, tangan Furihata segera menggenggam kenop pintu.

Bunyi derit keras terdengar, disusul bunyi debam yang menggema. Ruangan itu terdiri dari dua bagian, bagian kecil dan sempit sebagai tempat polisi lain berjaga, bila-bila terjadi penyerangan tidak terduga. Ruang kedua, terhubung oleh pintu besi lain, hanya terdiri dari satu meja kecil, dua kursi saling berhadapan, dan dinaungi lampu neon kecil. Cukup kecil dan pengap sebagai ruang ramah-tamah dengan tahanan.

Furihata disambut dua polisi yang merupakan teman lamanya. Cukup lama, sebelum ia menyadari memang ada dua polisi di sana. Ia tidak melihat Chihiro Mayuzumi tengah bersandar pada dinding batu yang dingin, mengelap moncong _shotgun_-nya. Di sebelahnya Shoichi Imayoshi tengah melempar senyumnya yang berjuta arti pada Furihata, seraya mengarahkan jempolnya kearah pintu besi yang satu lagi.

Anggukan singkat dari Furihata, kemudian ia membuka pintu berkarat itu. Entah mengapa merasakan dinginnya atmosfer membuat nyali Furihata ciut lagi. Ditambah orang yang sempat menghantui mimpinya semalam, kini sudah ada di hadapannya.

Hanya mengenakan baju tahanan tipis dan celana selutut, Akashi Seijuuro duduk di atas kursi yang satu. Tangannya terborgol kuat, dan tidak hanya tangan, tapi lehernya juga terbelenggu oleh rantai borgol. Kepalanya mendongak, dan mata _heterochrome_ yang pernah dilihat Furihata semakin menyala akan dendam dan gelap.

'_Sepertinya apa yang diceritakan Aomine-san semalam memang benar…'_ Pikir Furihata. Melihat tidak ada perlawanan berarti, Furihata menyusul duduk di bangku yang satu.

Lama mereka hanya bertatap, saling tukar pandang. Furihata melihat nyalang dan amarah dalam kilauan merah dan emas yang tertutup poni merah darah itu. Sepertinya jurang antara Furihata dan Akashi masih menganga, walaupun sekarang kedudukan sudah terbalik. Furihata punya kuasa di sini, dan ia juga yang harus menghapus lubang yang menganga itu.

"Kau mau menginterograsiku? lebih baik cepat." Kalimat singkat dan dalam itu masih membuat Furihata merinding, tapi ia tidak boleh menunjukkan sikap kucingnya di hadapan tahanan asuhannya.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-san, kau boleh bercerita apapun." Kalimat yang racau. Itu yang baru otak Furihata pikirkan setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Bicara apa dia?

Namun Akashi masih belum bereaksi. Ia hanya diam, nyalang masih menyelimuti matanya, tapi keteduhan mampir samar dalam genangan iris merah dan emasnya. Nampaknya ia sudah lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya orang sepertimu bisa menjadi agen penegak hukum, " Sindirnya, lalu mulailah ia bicara, "Aku… tidak tahu apa yang membuatku gelap mata. Itu, terjadi dengan begitu cepat, " Lirihnya.

"Hampir semua tahanan juga berbicara seperti itu, Akashi-san. Yang kudengar dari dokter ahli jiwa, kau… agak terguncang, " Furihata berusaha berbicara setenang dan sesopan mungkin, mengingat Akashi cukup mudah tersinggung.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya, " Jawaban yang mengejutkan, pikir Furihata, "Aku sudah berusaha, namun ayahku menuntut lebih. Katanya, aku harus bisa menyaingi Shougo. Namun lebih itu, menurutku sudah diluar batas. Terlebih tekanan yang ia berikan padaku, semakin membuatku tersiksa, " Furihata terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Akashi juga dapat mengalami tekanan, dan tekanan itu luar biasa berat.

"Kemudian tahu-tahu aku mulai menyadari dendamku pada Shougo. Awalnya aku menghiraukannya, aku bukan orang yang suka mencari masalah. Tapi Shougo menyiram bensin di tengah api. Hinaannya, dan lagi ia menceritakan kebohongan busuk pada media. Semakin menambah tekanan, sehingga aku memutuskan semua ini harus dibalaskan…" Jelas Akashi lagi. Nadanya tenang, namun terasa dingin bagai es di telinga Furihata.

Furihata tidak ingin menyela, tapi ia tahu ia harus, "Jadi, ayah Akashi-san mengancam, lalu ditambah Haizaki-san yang menghina dan menceritakan omong kosong di media membuat Akashi-san tertekan. Dan…" Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau pintar sebagai polisi, Kouki. Aku akui itu." Seulas senyum dingin tercetak di wajah Akashi yang nampak agak tirus. Hati Furihata semakin mencelos, "Kebetulan waktu itu aku diundang ke rumahnya, acara pesta memperingati hari jadi perusahaannya. Lalu ketika ia lengah, aku menikamnya dan sempat mencungkil mata kirinya. Sayang sekali ada orang melihat dan segera menghubungi polisi. Daiki dengan cepat menembak kakiku dan menyeretku keluar, " Tutur Akashi.

Gigi Furihata beradu, "Berarti sebenarnya kasus ini bukanlah sepenuhnya salah Akashi-san!" Kini Furihata bangkit dalam kemarahan. Akashi menggeleng.

"Aku yang membunuh, Kouki, tidak ada gunanya meskipun aku berteriak, sekeras apapun, " Kembali Akashi menggeleng melihat arti pandangan Furihata padanya, "Tidak, Kouki, aku akan menerima hasil perbuatanku. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja."

Furihata tidak sanggup berucap lagi, atmosfer semakin dingin. Dengan pelan, Furihata berkata, "Baik, kau… bisa kembali."

Dan dengan tenang Akashi berjalan meninggalkan ruang interograsi.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aomine membaca laporan di depannya dengan cermat, "Jadi ini berawal dari saling ejek…, ya, memang Haizaki itu tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya sama sekali. Tapi, tetap saja ini merupakan kasus pembunuhan. Akashi tetap akan dijatuhi hukuman penjara." Furihata menahan napas. Ia lupa, perintah Aomine adalah <em>absolute<em>.

"Aku hanya berpikir… kalau Akashi-san cukup membutuhkan penghiburan…" Lirih Furihata. Aomine yang mendengarnya tersenyum, menepuk pundak Furihata—memberi semangat.

"Itulah mengapa aku memilihmu. Kau memiliki lebih dari cukup penghiburan untuk Akashi, kau tahu?" Ucap Aomine. Furihata merasakan timah panas menjalari perutnya, panas, dan sakit.

Tercekat, itu yang Furihata rasakan. Ia tahu pada dasarnya kasus ini adalah salah Haizaki. Tentu tidak ada yang orang yang suka di 'kompori' , apalagi oleh teman seperjuangan. Namun kembali, hidup sangat senang menuntut manusia dengan cobaan. Dan kalau beruntung, cobaan itu akan menjerat manusia ke dalam jurang yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Hidup kadang buta antara yang benar dan yang salah. Coba saja Haizaki masih hidup, pasti akan ada titik harapan untuk Akashi.

"Tentu, aku bisa." Dan Furihata tahu, ia yang akan menjadi titik harapan bagi Akashi selama ia dibelenggu oleh jeruji dingin penjara.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>10 April 20xx—<strong>_

Tiga hari pertama menjadi 'titik harapan' Akashi ternyata tidak mudah. Ternyata Akashi lebih tertutup dari yang Furihata bayangkan. Setiap kali diajak berbicara, Akashi nyaris tidak menjawab. Sekalipun menjawab, itu hanya jawaban singkat. Nampaknya jurang yang terbentuk di antara merekalah yang membuat sulit.

Namun Furihata tidak menyerah. Ia terus berusaha mengajak Akashi mengobrol. Terbatas oleh jeruji, tidak menghalangi Furihata untuk membuka pintu hati Akashi yang sama sekali tertutup.

"Akashi-san, makan siang!" Seru Furihata dihari keempatnya bersama Akashi. Kali ini ia membawa bubur ayam—yang beruntung masih hangat—dan segelas susu hangat. Akashi menatap dengan datar. Namun Furihata menangkap kilat penasaran dalam matanya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku tidak minum susu." Katanya—mencemooh. Namun sindiran itu ditepis kuat Furihata. Dengan cueknya ia sodorkan nampan itu pada Akashi.

"Sudahlah Akashi-san, susu baik untuk jiwamu. Dokter yang menyarankannya, " Furihata balas senyum pada Akashi, walaupun ia tahu senyumannya tidak akan pernah dibalas.

Selanjutnya mereka makan dalam diam. Akashi memperhatikan lagak Furihata yang sedang mengupas apel. Dengan susah payah, Furihata mengusahakan agar daging apelnya tidak ikut teriris bersama kulitnya. Mimik muka Furihata menarik atensi Akashi. Lucu juga, pikirnya.

Setelah selesai, Furihata menyodorkan apel itu pada Akashi, "Nah, makanlah, Akashi-san. Kau agak kurus selama di sini. Maaf…, potonganku jelek…" Rona malu menjalar di pipi Furihata. Akashi menanggapi dengan diam.

Awalnya ia enggan menerima apel itu, namun kemudian diterimanya juga. Lalu Akashi meminta pisau potong Furihata. Ia ragu, apakah Akashi akan mencoba untuk lari.

"Melarikan diri hanya untuk pengecut. Kemarikan." Kata-katanya masih bernada _absolute_.

'_Itulah Akashi-san yang kukenal…'_ Gumam Furihata, disusul senyumnya. Ia serahkan pisau potong itu pada Akashi.

Akashi mulai memotong apel yang Furihata berikan. Furihata balas memandangnya heran. Setelahnya, Akashi memberikan potongan apel yang cukup besar pada Furihata. Dirinya melanjutkan memakan potongan apel yang satunya, yang lebih kecil.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan dari pagi. Paling tidak, serat baik untukmu." Katanya ketika melihat pandangan heran Furihata.

Inikah titik awal menipisya lubang yang menganga di antaranya dan Akashi? Furihata tidak tahu. Tapi yang ia tahu, Akashi telah mau menerima Furihata sebagai bagian dari hidupnya selama di penjara ini. Yang Furihata tahu, Akashi telah membuka dirinya untuk Furihata. Itu cukup. Paling tidak, ia mempunyai seorang yang dapat dipercaya.

Penjara nomor dua puluh tiga menjadi hangat setelahnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kouki, aku ingin keluar."<p>

Furihata melayangkan matanya kearah sel dimana Akashi mendekam. Ia tengah melipat kakinya, tangannya memeluk kakinya. Kepalanya memandang kearah jendela kecil yang bercahaya terang di dalam gelapnya penjara.

"Tapi, Akashi-san—"

"Aku… ingin bermain basket. Dan lagi, panggil saja Akashi."

Furihata tersenyum geli, "Main basket, Akashi?" Bibirnya agak kelu menyebutkan panggilan barunya.

Akashi tersenyum dingin, menatap jendela kecil dalam selnya, "Ya, kau tentu belum terlalu tua hingga tidak bisa bermain basket, bukan?" Katanya.

"Baik, akan kucarikan bolanya."

Furihata keluar. Lima menit kemudian, bunyi gemerincing kunci terdengar, bersamaan dengannya Akashi melangkah keluar, bersama Furihata, menuju lapangan kecil yang terletak di belakang kantor polisi. Lapangan itu hanya lapangan biasa, tidak ada _ring_ basket. Hanya lapangan beton yang sekitarnya ditumbuhi rerumputan liar yang tidak terlalu panjang.

Akashi menghirup napas dalam, "Senangnya bisa keluar untuk sementara, " Lalu ia berbalik pada Furihata, "Lepas saja kemejamu. Aku tidak akan kabur."

Menurut, Furihata melepaskan kemeja polisinya. Kini ia hanya berbalut kaus putih dan celana kepolisiannya. Di tangannya tergenggam bola _orange_ yang dulu sering mereka mainkan bersama.

"Ayo, aku akan merebutnya." Seringai merekah di bibir Akashi. Furihata balas tersenyum dan segera men-_dribble_ bola _orange_ tersebut.

Furihata lantas mengoper bola itu ke sebelah kiri, melewati belakang tubuhnya, namun dengan cepat Akashi merebutnya. Furihata berlari, berusaha merebut bola dari sisi kanan, tapi pergerakannya mudah dibaca sehingga Akashi melemparkan bola ke sisi kiri tubuhnya dengan cepat. Beberapa menit mereka saling adu merebut bola, dan Furihata gagal total merebut bola dari tangan Akashi.

Furihata terengah-engah, kemudian duduk di sudut lapangan. Ternyata usia membuat pergerakannya yang sudah lambat semakin lambat. Akashi ikut duduk di sebelahnya, menikmati lascar _orange_ yang berpendar lembut di cakrawala.

"Ternyata kau masih payah seperti dulu, " Ejek Akashi, masih memamerkan seringainya. Furihata memberengut, tidak suka diejek seperti itu oleh Akashi.

"Sepertinya usia tidak menghalangi kehebatanmu bermain basket, Akashi-san…" Balas Furihata dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat. Tidak disangka Akashi tertawa.

"Kalau kau rajin berolah raga, kau akan sehat seperti waktu kau sekolah dulu…" Balas Akashi tidak kalah. Furihata menyerah. Kalau ia berdebat dengan Akashi, tentu ia tidak akan punya kesempatan menang.

Akashi tertawa melihat ekspresi keras Furihata. Walaupun sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tidak ada satupun yang berubah dari Furihata. Mungkin sudah ada yang berubah sedikit, tapi kejujuran dan kebaikan Furihata tak lekang oleh usia. Ia masih sama jujurnya, sama baiknya, dan sama payahnya seperti dulu.

"Kau teman yang baik, Kouki, " Ujar Akashi pelan, "Berkatmu, hidupku di penjara tidak se-mengerikan yang kupikirkan. Bahkan lebih baik dari hidupku sebelumnya." Tambahnya.

Senyuman tulus Furihata merekah. Kini ia tahu sepenuhnya Akashi sudah percaya padanya. Furihata akan terus menemani Akashi, hingga harinya nanti keluar dari penjara. Karena ia tidak boleh merusak kepercayaan sang _emperor_ padanya, bukan?

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>11 April 20xx—<strong>_

Hari itu cuaca mendung. Gumpalan awan hitam bergerak pelan dan memeringatkan. Kilat membelah langit dengan brutalnya, diiringi gemuruh petir yang marah. Sepertinya badai akan melewati Tokyo. Sementara angin berhembus dengan ganasnya, Furihata sedang beradu tatap dengan Aomine. Diam. Sengit.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Aomine-san?" Tanya Furihata. Ia melihat raut pria _tan_ itu semakin mengeras.

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik, Furihata, " Nadanya dingin dan dalam, membuat Furihata merinding ketakutan, "Tapi sepertinya cuaca hari ini sedang sama kelamnya dengan kenyataan yang tersaji di depanku…"

"A—Aomine-san?" Furihata bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik, padahal angin sedang kencangnya berhembus.

"Pihak keluarga Haizaki masih menginginkan hukuman yang lebih berat untuk Akashi. Dan, karena Akashi tidak membela ataupun membawa pengacara, jadi…" Helaan napas, "Pengadilan sudah memutuskan, bahwa…"

Aomine terdiam, seakan menambah dinginnya udara di luar sana. Furihata tidak mengerti. Padahal ini karena ulah Haizaki sendiri, tapi kenapa imbasnya pada Akashi? Akashi hanyalah korban, korban dari kemarahan yang Haizaki sulut sendiri.

Furihata merasakan batu yang sama di tenggorokannya ketika ia mendengar berita penahanan Akashi. Sama sakitnya seperti dulu.

"…bahwa besok Akashi akan dihukum mati."

Dan batu itu membengkak di dalam rongga tenggoroknya. Membuatnya susah bernapas.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>…niatnya sih mo buat oneshot, tpi jdinya malah twoshot XP<p>

Hai, fandom KnB! Uwooh, lgi gila2nya di sekolah ngomongin season 3 dan Haizaki yang bener2 mak de X'DDD tiba2 dpt ide untuk buat fanfic AkaFuri lgi. Kisahnya berawal saat jam sejarah, lgi belajar ttg G-30-S/PKI gtu, ada adegan hukuman mati, trus kebayang gimana Akashi dihukum mati gtu www /ditimpuk fans Akashi seluruh Indonesia/

Sempet berantem ama temen (HikarinRin-san XD ) tidak menyulutkan semangat saya untuk membuat fic ini www (walaupun saya bakalan di bakar Hikarin-san XDD )

Dan seperti biasa, reader-sama semua yg mereview, fav, follow, saya sangat berterima kasih, dan jangan timpuk saya karena membuat Akashi isded /die

Doakan chapter 002, ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Awan melayang semakin lambat. Gemuruh seakan menggelegar seperti nyanyian paduan suara. Jarum detik seakan terhenti. Namun cuaca masih mendung seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Sementara batu yang mengganjal tenggorokan Furihata terasa semakin besar. Semakin menyumbat dan menyesakkan. Perutnya melilit kesakitan.

"Kenapa…" Desahnya. Rasanya air matanya akan keluar, namun ia tahan. Ia menatap lurus, berusaha menembus sepasang _sapphire_ yang redup itu. Tapi yang Furihata temukan hanyalah dalamnya samudera.

"Sebenarnya pihak Akashi sudah berusaha mencarikan pengacara, " Lautan samudera dalam mata Aomine semakin dalam, "Namun apa daya, tidak ada yang percaya lagi padanya. Tidak ada yang mau mewakilinya dalam persidangan. Sehingga hakim segera memutuskan vonis mengerikan itu." Tutupnya.

Erangan putus asa meluncur mulus dari mulut Furihata. Sekarang hidup mempermainkan panggung hidup Akashi terlalu jauh. Terlalu kejam, terlalu memaksa.

Apakah tidak ada—?

"Kenapa—"

"Akashi tidak mau kau yang mewakili, " Sergah Aomine cepat, menambah besarnya sumbatan di tenggorokan Furihata, "Mengetahui kau dari pihak kepolisian. Kau tahu polisi harus bersikap netral."

Tangan Furihata terkepal kuat, marah, dan sedih, ia berkata, "Tidakkah… Aomine-san ingin menyelamatkannya juga…?" Dan Furihata melihat Aomine mengejang. Tatapannya yang sudah menyeramkan semakin nampak gelap. Furihata berjengit—ketakutan.

Tapi ekspresi Furihata berubah melihat raut Aomine berubah sedih, "Kami sahabat dan rekan satu tim semasa SMP… kau pikir aku tidak mau menyelamatkan dia?" Ucapnya sendu.

Furihata mengerti. Prinsip bahwa polisi harus netral telah menghentikan usaha Aomine. Ia tahu, Aomine memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tahu, Furihata, " Aomine meneguk sisa kopinya, seraya bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu, tangannya terhenti pada kenop pintu, "Perasaan, dalam kasus ini, tidak akan bisa menolong." Katanya final, seraya membanting pintu pelan.

Meninggalkan Furihata dalam lautan penyesalan.

.

.

**12 APRIL**

**Genre : Angst/Friendship**

**Rate : T…?**

**Pair : AkaFuriAka (terserah reader-sama…)**

**Setting : semi-AU, policeman!Furihata**

**Warnings : Typo(s) , alur kecepetan, angst gagal, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

**#HappyReading!**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**FanFiction © Amelia MereGod'Schonovfizch**

**.**

_Panggung 'hidup' merupakan sebuah tempat yang kejam._

.

Furihata duduk di cafeteria kantor. Ia tidak lapar, namun rasanya ia perlu makan. Pernyataan Aomine tadi masih membekas di benaknya. Apakah semua orang begitu tidak percayanya dengan Akashi, yang bahkan merupakan korban perbuatan Haizaki. Kalau begitu, semua pembunuh level A dan S harusnya sudah mati sejak lama.

Ia mencengkeram cangkir kopinya. Panasnya menjalar membakar, tapi Furihata mengacuhkannya.

_Kami sahabat dan rekan satu tim semasa SMP… kau pikir aku tidak mau menyelamatkan dia?_ Kalimat sedih Aomine masih menari dalam pikiran Furihata. Ia baru bertemu Akashi semasa SMA, perasaan simpatinya sudah sebesar ini. Bagaimana dengan Aomine—dan mungkin—seluruh anggota _Generation of Miracles_ yang sudah bersama pemuda rambut merah itu sejak lama?

Angin bertiup. Siulannya menenangkan, tapi tidak cukup untuk memadamkan api kemarahan dalam diri Furihata.

"Furihata-kun?"

Kini yang dipanggil namanya terlonjak, penuh keterkejutan. Lihat siapa yang duduk di seberangnya dengan tatapan yang nyaris tidak pernah berubah?

"Ku—Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak banyak berubah secara harafiah. Ia bertambah tinggi cukup banyak sejak hari kelulusan mereka di Seirin. Rambutnya dipotong pendek, poninya tidak terlalu menutupi matanya. Ia agak lebih tirus, tapi tatapan datarnya masih sama seperti yang selalu dilihat Furihata.

"Lama tak jumpa, Furihata-kun." Katanya sopan. Furihata masih memasang raut terkejut.

"Kuroko-kun… sejak kapan datang?"

"Sejak tadi. Sejak kau terlihat meremas cangkir itu." Katanya. Nadanya masih sama datarnya. Dan satu fakta yang diketahui Furihata, bahwa keberadaannya masih _sama_ tipisnya.

"Ah, iya, lama tak jumpa, " Furihata melempar senyumnya, senang melihat kawan lama, "Ngomong-ngomong—"

Kuroko menyela, "Aku sudah mendengar putusan atas Akashi-kun." Katanya. Dan sesak yang sesaat hilang kembali muncul.

"O—oh…"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, " Lanjut Kuroko, memakan sedikit donatnya, "Bahwa Akashi-kun melewati hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersamamu."

"A…ku?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia mengeluarkan amplop coklat lusuh yang diambilnya dari tasnya. Furihata mengambil, membalik amplopnya. Ada cap kepolisian. Ah, Furihata ingat. Ini surat yang ia periksa dua hari lalu.

Ia membuka amplop itu dan menemukan tulisan tangan Akashi.

_Temanku, Kuroko Tetsuya,_

_Tidak ada alasan khusus bagiku untuk mengirimimu surat, Tetsuya, hanya ingin berbagi cerita. Jujur saja aku bahagia di sini. Kouki menjagaku dengan baik. Hari-hari kelam yang kupikirkan sebelum ini semuanya sirna. Aku bahkan bersyukur aku hidup di penjara ini._

_Sayang sekali kurasa hidupku tidak akan kurang dari seminggu. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat keluarga Haizaki akan menututku lebih berat. Dan jangan mewakili dirimu, Tetsuya, apalagi Shintarou. Aku tidak ingin menambah dendam._

_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, terima kasih atas segalanya. Terutama, jika kau bertemu Kouki, katakan padanya aku sangat bersyukur atas hidupku. Semoga, ia sehat selalu. Ia polisi yang hebat dan memang seharusnya begitu._

_Salam hangat,_

_Akashi Seijuuro_

Furihata tidak mampu membendung air matanya.

"Akashi-san…, " Sengalnya, mengelap air matanya yang tumpah dengan lengan kemeja polisinya, "…dia…terlalu..be—bertanggung ja—jawab…"

Kuroko hanya memandang dengan datar. Walaupun begitu kilat sedih tersirat diantara mata _aquamarine_-nya. Ia menerima kembali suratnya yang sudah agak basah oleh air mata Furihata.

"Dia sangat senang karena kau, Furihata-kun, " Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Itulah obat yang selama ini dicari Akashi-kun."

Furihata menatap tidak mengerti.

"Cinta, " Kuroko menunduk sedih, "Kasih sayang, Akashi-kun tidak pernah menerima itu sejak ibunya meninggal. Ia, sudah dingin bagai es."

"Tetapi kau datang disaat semua berpikir tidak ada gunanya membantu Akashi-kun, dan kau, terlebih, membantu bukan hal yang sepele, " Ia meneguk cangkir tehnya, "Kau membantunya keluar dari jalur dingin itu. Kau telah membuka hatinya akan kasih sayang yang sudah lama hilang dari dalam dirinya. Kau membangkitkan kembali api kehidupan dalam dirinya, Furihata-kun." Tutur Kuroko lagi, seakan menyemangati.

Tapi kenyataannya adalah bahwa itu tidak menyemangati Furihata. Dan kenyataan lainnya bahwa api kehidupan dalam diri Akashi sebentar lagi akan padam. Tidak kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

"Aku merasa… aku tidak membantu apa-apa." Ujar Furihata, merasakan penyesalan bagaikan lubang besar dalam hatinya. Tapi Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tidak, Furihata-kun, kau sudah membantu lebih dari cukup, " Kata Kuroko, "Akashi-kun pernah mengirimiku surat lain, kau ingat? Sayang aku tidak membawanya. Ia berkata bahwa kau membuat Akashi-kun siap menghadapi yang terburuk…" Furihata tahu apa yang terburuk itu.

"Aku…"

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Furihata-kun, " Potong Kuroko, pelan, "Perbuatanmu… adalah yang terbaik untuk Akashi-kun sekarang ini."

Tak lama, hening mengitari mereka. Kuroko nampak tidak ingin meneruskan, sementara hati Furihata masih tercenung akan kalimat Kuroko.

'_Benarkah, sudah cukup?'_ Batin Furihata, _'Benarkah aku, sudah memberi yang terbaik untuk Akashi-san?' _Cangkir kopi bergetar dalam genggamannya, _'Apakah bagi Akashi-san, ini adalah yang terbaik…?'_ Matanya pedas lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Furihata terperanjat—seakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Seperti ada suara yang berdesing di rongga kepalanya,

_Tapi jika ini bukan yang terbaik, apakah kau mau mengembalikan Akashi dalam situasi dimana seluruh dunia akan membencinya?_

Apa—

_Apakah kau akan memberikan cukup kasih sayang untuk Akashi kalau ia sudah bebas?_

Tentu saja… kau pikir—

_Kau pikir, penderitaannya akan berkurang jika kau membebaskannya?_

Aku…

"Kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang, Furihata-kun, " Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan Furihata, "Sampaikan… salamku pada Akashi-kun."

Kuroko merendah, bersuara dengan pelan,

"Akashi-kun… ia akan mati dengan senyuman di wajahnya."

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>12 April 20xx—<strong>_

Sejak fajar menyingsing, tidak ada tanda-tanda sang surya akan menyapa penduduk Bumi. Ia bersembunyi di balik gelapnya awan. Gemuruh gunturlah yang menyapa semua orang. Angin bertiup dengan liarnya, seperti dapat menerbangkan apa saja. Langit tengah bermuram durja.

Tetapi suasana di ruangan bawah tanah itu lebih dingin dari yang di atasnya. Di ruangan sempit itu, Furihata berdiri seakan kakinya dilem. Tangannya mengepal erat. Matanya menatap nyalang _shotgun_ yang diam membisu di atas meja. Diseberangnya, Aomine, menautkan jari seraya menghela napas.

"Harinya telah tiba, Furihata, " Furihata menelan ludah, kelu, "Kau akan didampingi empat polisi lain. Kau, Enoue, Miyahara, Shinjo, dan… Hanamiya, " Aomine mendelik Hanamiya Makoto yang tengah bersandar diam di dinding batu, "Salah satu diantara _shotgun_ kalian berisi peluru yang langsung menghabisi nyawa tersangka." Ujarnya, menjelaskan.

Namun lem tidak kasat mata masih menempel di sol sepatu Furihata.

"Apa kau mengerti?"

Lidah Furihata—ia yakin—sudah berubah menjadi kayu.

"Kalau begitu, silakan." Aomine mengulurkan tangan, di depan moncong _shotgun_.

Dengan tangan bergetar Furihata mengambil senjata itu. Rautnya ngeri, seakan dengan menyentuhnya benda itu akan meledak. Kemudian Furihata memandang pintu besi tua yang mengarah langsung ke ruang eksekusi.

"Semoga berhasil, Furihata." Ujar Aomine pelan.

Pintu dibuka, ia dan Hanamiya melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu lebih besar, dengan besi sebagai pelapis dinding. Di tengah ruang eksekusi itu, Akashi duduk di atas kursi yang dilengkapi rantai jeruji. Tiga polisi lainnya sudah ada di tempat. Furihata dan Hanamiya segera menempatkan diri.

Ruang eksekusi juga terbagi atas dua bagian. Ruang yang lebih sempit digunakan polisi untuk melancarkan hukuman tembak. Disini lima polisi berjejer. Satu diantara pistol mereka berisi peluru yang akan membunuh langsung tersangka.

Selama beberapa lama, tidak ada yang bicara. Suasana cukup tegang, dan suara Aomine bergaung dari ruang dibelakang para polisi berdiri.

"Dengarkan aba-abaku! Dalam hitungan ketiga!" Furihata memandang Akashi, berharap ia juga memandang balik.

Tapi Akashi masih bergeming. Ia menunduk.

'_Akashi-san,'_ Batin Furihata menjerit. _Shotgun _ditangannya bergemetaran.

Akashi akhirnya mendongak, dan tatapannya mengingatkan Furihata akan pertemuan mereka yang pertama di penjara. Menusuk, dan penuh dengan kebencian.

Hati Furihata mencelos, _'Kuroko-kun, kau berbohong.'_ Batinnya pahit.

Gaung suara Aomine menarik Furihata kembali ke dunia nyata, "Senjata siap!"

_Shotgun_ Furihata terangkat dengan penuh getar ketakutan. Furihata berkeringat, padahal ia yakin ruangan ini sangat dingin.

Tatapan Akashi masih tidak berubah.

'_Maafkan aku, Akashi-san…'_ Batin Furihata lagi, _'Pada akhirnya…aku—'_

"SIAP!"

Getarannya semakin kentara. Bagaimana kalau pistolnya berisi peluru itu?

Apakah Akashi akan mati dengan tatapan seperti itu?

Apakah Kuroko berbohong padanya, agar ia siap menerima kenyataan mengerikan ini?

"SATU!"

Terdengar suara pelatuk pistol. Semua telah siap. Tatapan Akashi masih sama menusuknya.

_Inikah akhir, yang Akashi-san inginkan? Kematian?_

_Bukankah semuanya bisa dibangun dari awal?_

_Apakah Akashi-san, telah menyerah atas hidupnya?_

Manik kucing Furihata kembali bertabrakan dengan hetero itu. Dan Furihata tercengang.

Tidak ada genangan kebencian dalam kedua mata beda warna itu. Mata itu damai, walaupun menatapnya tajam. Jernih, dan sejuk. Apakah ini yang Kuroko maksudkan?

Bahwa Akashi sudah siap?

"DUA!"

.

.

"_Kau yakin, Akashi-san?"_

"_Mm, aku sudah memutuskan. Lagipula, aku akan mati bahagia."_

"_A—Akashi-san! Jangan bicara seperti itu!"_

"_Kenapa? Aku bahagia, bisa mati di depanmu…"_

"_A—Aku—"_

"_Aku mati tanpa dendam dan penyesalan… merupakan suatu kebahagiaan bagiku."_

.

.

Furihata tersenyum getir. Sudah hitungan kedua.

Pelatuk siap dilepaskan.

_Akashi-san…_

"Ah—"

Furihata melihat, dari jauh,

Dengan pelan,

Bibir itu melengkung indah,

Mata itu menatapnya damai,

Air mata tidak sanggup Furihata bendung.

* * *

><p>"<em>Akashi-kun… ia akan mati dengan senyuman di wajahnya."<em>

* * *

><p>"TIGA!"<p>

Furihata tidak tahu, sudah berapa lama ia menarik pelatuk itu,

Empat pistol lainnya hanya berbunyi kosong, tidak mengeluarkan apapun,

Sementara pistolnya,

Peluru kecil nan berbahaya keluar dari moncong pistolnya,

Dan,

"TIDAK!"

Kepala Akashi jatuh lemas. Darah keluar dari dada sebelah kirinya. Tidak hanya itu, mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

"TIDAK, TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! AKASHI-SAN!" Jerit Furihata. Namun Akashi tetap diam. Darah menetes ke atas baju tahanannya yang berwarna putih.

"FURIHATA, TETAP DITEMPAT!" Raung Aomine, namun peringatan itu tidak diindahkan Furihata. Polisi Miyahara masih mengapit lengan Furihata dengan sengit, sementara jeritan Furihata semakin keras. Air mata sudah tumpah.

"AKASHI-SAN!"

Tidak dijawab.

"TIDAK, KUMOHON—"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon, Akashi-san…" Jeritannya berubah menjari lirih. Ia berteriak dengan sesenggukan. Tarikannya untuk melepaskan diri melonggar, ia menangis pelan.

Senyuman itu…

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Furihata melihat Akashi berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dibelakangnya,<em>

_Ada sebuah pintu kayu tertutup._

_Mata Akashi berbinar damai, tersenyum pada Furihata._

"_Akashi-san...?"_

_Akashi masih tersenyum, tak lama,_

"_Terima kasih, Kouki."_

_Furihata menggeleng._

"_Padahal, Akashi-san nantinya bisa bahagia…"_

"_Aku bahagia." Katanya _absolute_._

"…"

"…"

"_Aku bahagia, pada akhirnya aku meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa penyesalan dan dendam yang berarti…" Tuturnya._

_Air mata Furihata tumpah kembali._

"_Akashi-san—"_

_Pintu kayu di belakang Akashi terbuka perlahan._

"_Wah, sudah saatnya. Aku harus pergi, Kouki." Ucap Akashi tenang, Furihata terperanjat._

"_Tunggu, kemana—"_

"_Tugasku sudah selesai, Kouki."_

"_Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi."_

"_Harus, atau aku akan menghantuimu."_

"_Tidak apa, asal jangan—"_

"_Kau polisi, Kouki. Kariermu masih panjang."_

_Hanya terdengar isakan perih Furihata._

"_Terima kasih, Kouki."_

_Akashi berbalik, lalu berjalan._

_Furihata merentangkan tangannya, berusaha menangkap Akashi_

_Tapi sosoknya semakin jauh,_

_Semakin kabur,_

_Tidak,_

_Jangan masuk ke pintu itu,_

_Padahal kau baru saja mendapatkan kembali kasih sayangmu…_

_Jangan pergi…_

_._

_._

_Dan pintu kayu itu tertutup pelan, dengan Akashi yang menghilang di dalamnya._

_._

_._

"…"

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>AMPUN MELANKOLIS BANGET HAHAHAHA :"DDD<p>

Ujian praktik emng nguras tenaga, Ameru niatnya mo namatin kemaren, tpi saking capeknya akhirnya baru bisa post hari ini :"D /tiduran/ malah Maret sekolah Ameru udh mo _try out_ I lgi, duuh QAAQ smoga aj Ameru lulus, amieenn /tabur air suci/

Ameru senang bnyk yg suka cerita ini, padahal bagiku ini asli gaje /salto/ makasih banyak, yaa :DD ohya, berhubung semangat(?) sdng naik, Ameru _open_ utk request fanfic. Yaa, maunya sih pair yg ada Akashi-nya, **AkaFuri**.. boleh, **AkaKuro**.. juga boleh, tpi mungkin Ameru ga nerima pair **MidoAka**ato sejenisnya, hehehe /gimana seh/ fanficnya Ameru buat jenis oneshot.

Okey, sampai ketemu di fic lainnya!


End file.
